Wrecked on PopTarts and Sex
by Kiryn
Summary: A clusterfuck of epic proportions? That's life. Ten moments, living in the life of Sora Valentine. Wishing-Fire's Destiny Challenge. Set in the "An Enchanted Moment" AU universe.


**A/N: What to say about this beauty. This is a response to Wishing-Fire's Destiny Challenge, which was to take a character and write about 10 defining moments in their lives, 200 words each. There was just something about the prompts that caught my attention, and I decided to do it. My character is Sora, and it is set in my upcoming collaborative universe of **_**An Enchanted Moment**_**. Therefore, this is an AU. I'm getting myself into the groove by writing drabbles, basically. Eventually, **_**Wrecked on Pop-Tarts and Sex**_** will have a companion piece, entitled **_**Mangoes and Limes**_**, which will be another drabble challenge by Wishing-Fire, this time featuring Xion. Both pieces are tastes of the story to be fully explored in **_**An Enchanted Moment**_**. I will also be posting a third drabble challenge, **_**Beats in Time**_**, which will be a much broader exploration into the full AEM universe. Please review! The AEM project is my baby, so I want to hear your thoughts and opinions of anything pertaining to it! **

**A minor note: Normally, in the AEM universe, Riku is a year older than Sora. However, due to the limit on my word count, for this story I just made them the same age for simplicity's sake. **

**Warnings: Bit of swearing, kissing, non-explicit sex, homosexual and heterosexual relationships, and Sora angsting. I would rate this as a possible strong T, perhaps?**

**Characters that also appear within: Kairi, Belle (unnamed in the story), Ventus (unnamed), Xion, Vanitas, Aqua, Roxas, Naminé (unnamed), Riku, Kadaj, Kefka (yes, really), Adam (aka the Beast), Selphie, Irvine, Leon, Zell, Yuffie, and the barest mention of Axel's existence (and therefore, he is unnamed). **

**To clarify for the unnamed characters: Belle and Ventus are Sora's Mom and Dad, respectively, Roxas and Naminé are the "twins", and any mention of Roxas's best friend is, of course, Axel.**

**Dedications: To Ghost Writer no. 3 and owlpostagain, the valued other members/mothers/whatevers of the AEM project. Continue to rock your brands of awesome! I'm posting this with their approval. I love you guys, truly. :)**

**Disclaimers: First and foremost, I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney characters and places mentioned in the story. That all belongs to their rightful owners, Disney and Square (Enix). Nor can I claim full creation of the plot or the **_**An Enchanted Moment**_** AU universe. Ghostwriter is also the co-creator, and now owlpostagain gets to share in the inspiration and decision-making credit. The title of this fic is also taken from the song "It Had To Be You" by Motion City Soundtrack. It's currently my favorite song, and seriously, go listen to it. I think it's practically Sora's theme song in this story.**

* * *

><p><span>Wrecked on Pop-Tarts and Sex<span>

_i. Their First Love_

Her hair was a dark auburn in color, cropped into a short bob, strands falling to frame her face. It was soft, and just perfect for his little fingers to run through. Her eyes were a bright, blue and purple color (Daddy said they were _azure_); he knew this because she always squatted down to his height whenever she wanted to talk to him. He also got to see her eyes up close because she liked to pick him up and hold him, carrying him around whenever she could. Sora didn't mind this, because she smelled nice, like peaches.

Kairi was pretty, almost as pretty as his Mommy (Daddy said that Kairi and Mommy were both pretty in different ways). But today, she was extra special pretty.

Kairi was pacing, and Sora watched her from where he was sitting on his Mommy's lap. Mommy was in the _wedding_ too, as a _bridesmaid_, she had said.

"Sora," said Kairi, twisting a ring his Daddy gave her on her finger, "Are you sure you're okay with me marrying your daddy?"

"Yeah, Kairi! I love you, and so does Daddy and Mommy." Kairi smiled, and Sora knew that Mommy was too, behind him.

* * *

><p><em>ii. Their First Steps<em>

Sora was nine when Dad and Kairi started to talk about moving away from their small house on Destiny Islands. They were mostly looking at places in Twilight Town, where his cousin Xion lived with Uncle Van and Aunt Aqua.

Sora didn't really mind moving. Sure, he loved Destiny Islands, and thought it would be weird to go to sleep without the sounds of the nearby ocean waves. But the house really had become too small since the twins had been born, and Twilight Town was much closer to Hollow Bastion, where his mom lived, than Destiny Islands was. His best friend, Riku, had moved away anyway, so he wouldn't be leaving anyone behind.

The first steps he took when he got out of the car and onto the driveway of their new house felt strange. The surreal feeling was soon broken by Uncle Van's swearing as he tried to lift a heavy box, and Aunt Aqua and Kairi scolding him for doing so within earshot of the twins, and Xion was chattering in his ear as they heaved another box through the door.

"Well?" Dad asked him, a twin perched on each hip. Sora just smiled. This was home.

* * *

><p><em>iii. The Person They Hate<em>

Uncle Van has always said that Sora is so much like his dad, even though it's Roxas that looks the most like him. "You poor kid," Uncle Van tells him, but Sora can see the smile in his eyes. Sora had learned that Uncle Van was always right, and Uncle Van was always grumbling about him and Dad both being freakishly happy people. And he's right, because Sora likes being happy, and loves everyone he meets accordingly.

Except for Kadaj.

Sora thinks that no one could blame him for hating the guy. He had stalked Kairi for years. Who would like his stepmother's stalker? But Sora didn't hate him for that nearly as much as Roxas did (but then, Kairi wasn't his mom the way she was Roxas's).

No, Sora hated Kadaj most of all for being Riku's dad, and for being the one to cause his best friend's aquamarine eyes to brood. Riku felt guilty, because dropping Riku off to play with Sora was Kadaj's excuse to stalk Kairi. And it was all Kadaj's fault that Riku had moved away from Destiny Islands to go live with his mother, and why Riku wasn't happy to be back with Sora.

* * *

><p><em>iv. Finding Themselves<em>

Sora was no stranger to insanity. He knew lots and lots of crazy people. But it was Kefka Palazzo that Sora thought was the most insane one he'd ever met. Kefka ("There's no last name nonsense in my classroom!") claimed the title of theatre arts teacher at Twilight Town Academy High School, and he seemed to have a dictatorial rule over the department. Theatre was his elective, but Sora wouldn't have put it past Kefka to track down random people and shove audition forms in their hands, demanding that they try out for the upcoming play. You didn't argue with Kefka, so Sora obediently showed up at auditions.

But Kefka didn't cast Sora. When questioned about it, Kefka bluntly stated, "You smile too much, kid. I've seen you around for a couple of years now, and you never stop smiling. Not even once. You can't hold character, because you always have to _smile_! It's disgusting."

Sora didn't know what to say to that. Uncle Van was one thing, but Kefka?

Kefka had been watching him beadily. He abruptly said, "And if I ever catch you without that ridiculous smile on your face, I'll put you in detention." And Sora smiled.

* * *

><p><em>v. Experiencing Heartbreak for the First Time<em>

Sora had never been happier to be spending the weekend with his mom and stepdad in Hollow Bastion; never had he felt such a need to escape. So there he was, searching through Mom's pantry for some kind of comfort food. Sea salt ice cream always worked for Roxas and Xion—

No. He wasn't thinking about her. Or _him_.

"Sora?" He turned to see Adam in the doorway, a questioning tilt to his head. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing," he told his stepdad, giving up the search and sitting at the table.

"You okay?" Adam asked cautiously.

"No," Sora said, before he could stop himself. Adam simply sat down across from him. "Riku asked Xion out. On a date."

"And now you're kicking yourself for not taking your chance like you should have done years ago," Adam concluded in his rumbling voice. "Not to mention that she's your cousin." He reached out and gave Sora's shoulder a simple squeeze.

Kairi always said to look for a bright side. Well, at least he and Riku would be off to college in Traverse Town at the end of the year. At least he wouldn't have to see them together as much.

* * *

><p><em>vi. The Person They Can't Get Enough of Shouldn't be with_

Sora could never hate Xion, even if she was dating Riku. She hadn't known about any unrequited feelings he may have had, and Riku had been the one to ask her. He couldn't hate Riku either.

But he could and did hate himself.

Xion had never known that she was in danger of having her boyfriend stolen away from her by her very own cousin for all of the three years that they'd been dating.

Sora had finally lost his internal battle, and was now shoving his tongue deep into her boyfriend's—no, _Riku_, just Riku's—mouth. He was determined not to think for the rest of this night.

He had tried to resist temptation—he and Riku were all alone in a city where only Selphie knew them from Twilight Town—and he had managed, for three years. But Irvine had thrown a party, and Riku was now 21 and old enough to drink alcohol, and Riku was drunk and might not remember anything in the morning, and while Sora had been sober, Riku had gotten too close, with his lips _right there_, centimeters away, and under the alcohol Sora could smell what was simply _Riku_, and—

He broke.

* * *

><p><em>vii. The Person who Loves Them<em>

Riku didn't remember everything, but he remembered enough to realize why he and Sora were naked and in the same bed together. But Sora had insisted that it was he who needed to tell Xion; he had been the one to truly betray her, not Riku. And so there they were, eating Pop-Tarts at Uncle Van and Aunt Aqua's kitchen table.

"I had sex with Riku." It was like with band-aids, he figured. Xion said nothing, blue eyes steady as she continued to munch on her Pop-Tart. "He had gotten drunk at a party, and I took advantage of him."

"And how long ago was this?" she asked quietly.

"Two weeks. But I wanted to be the one to tell you in person." Silence fell between them for a few minutes, before Sora broke it. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry that you slept with him? But you…love him, don't you?" He could see the sadness in her eyes now.

"Well…I…I'm sorry that I betrayed your trust."

"I'm sorry too. That I didn't notice how you felt," she clarified. "And I forgive you. I also give you my blessing."

"But you love him."

"I love you too." Xion smiled. "We're family."

* * *

><p><em>viii. The Best Friend<em>

"For how long?" Riku wanted to know, his face tight with tension. "How long have you…?"

"Since freshmen year of high school," Sora finally confessed.

Riku gaped at him. "But then—why didn't you ever _say_ anything—?"

"Because you liked girls," Sora cut him off bitterly. "As evidenced by the fact that you've dated Xion for three years and seem to like kissing her well enough." Riku paled at the mention of Xion.

"And she…?"

"She said that she gives her blessing, whatever you choose to do." Sora could still hardly believe that his cousin could be so understanding in this situation, since she had been cheated on.

Riku tore agitated hands through his silver sheet of hair, his customary stillness lost as he paced, thinking. Fifteen minutes later, he stopped. "I think you need to stay with someone else for awhile, Sora." Riku's voice was subdued.

"What?" Riku was kicking him out of the apartment that they shared?

"Give me at least a week," Riku pleaded with him.

"But—"

"Look, Sora. Just listen. You're my best friend. And I don't want to lose that. But I need to be away from you. I need time to think."

* * *

><p><em>ix. Losing it All<em>

Leon and Zell were nice enough to give him space on their couch for a week. Neither of the older men really knew much about what was going on, as Sora had simply told them that he and Riku had had a fight, and needed some space. Sora suspected that Leon knew an inkling of the truth, if the look in his eyes was anything to go by. But Leon never pried (of course he wouldn't, having all of the emotion of a rock, sometimes), and let Sora keep his troubles to himself. But Yuffie and Selphie, frequent visitors of the apartment, had no such tact. And it was only thanks to Selphie's presence that Sora managed to bring himself to eat, for she knew his dad and Kairi, and she would blab to them if she thought he was being an emo-bitch and starving himself to death. And cue the disbelief and worry of his family, because Roxas was brooding, angsty one, not _freakishly happy_ Sora. But then, maybe Roxas was onto something, because, Sora figured, _Roxas_ wasn't the one who'd pined after his best friend for years and did nothing about it.

Sora didn't smile once that week.

* * *

><p><em>x. Succeeding<em>

Sora had been walking to class with Selphie on Monday when a hand had roughly grabbed a hold of his arm and slammed him into the wall. He barely heard Selphie's scream of surprise; a roaring in his ears had started when he caught a flash of silver hair, a determined glint in aquamarine eyes, and then Riku's lips were on his, and suddenly Sora had forgotten how to breathe, but that wasn't important. His arms flew around Riku, holding him tightly in place, desperately hoping that this was real and not fantasy about to slip between his fingers…

The need for oxygen came an age later. "I broke up with Xion," Riku said through panting breaths. "I want…I want to be with you. Be your boyfriend. If you'll still have me."

Sora merely grabbed the back of Riku's neck and pressed their lips back together in answer, because he'd wasted enough time as it was. He was only dimly aware of Selphie still shrieking, "Oh God, where's my phone, I need a picture of this…!"

It was the buzz of Sora's cellphone that interrupted them next, and Sora looked to see a heart, a text to him from Xion.


End file.
